gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Acena
" What do I do about the twin tailed humans . . . .? . . . . I think I might be in love . . . . !?! ---Acena _____________________________ Acena / Īsuna (イースナ Īsuna) Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese); Leah Clark (English) _____________________________ Appearance Acena / Isuna is an alien being, from the same alternate dimension ( in fact, the same village ) as Twoearle, but resembles a typical human teenage girl. She is of average height, with an average sized and proportioned female body, abet with a somewhat smaller bust. Acena has below-the-shoulder blades jet black hair, worn in twin tails gathered and held with black rings. She has a somewhat angular face, with bangs covering part of her forehead, and little girl 'big eyes' in a misty purple-lavender color. She always wears glasses with a black frame. Her skin tone is medium beige, but her athletic attire always gives her a fresh, but a deeper, more mysterious look. Acena is always seen wearing a expensive velvet warm-up track suit. The track suit is always of one color, with a white stripe down the arms, and down the side of the pants. It unzips from a front zipper, and the pants have side zippers on the legs. Underneath she wears a plain cami-style shirt. Acena wears athletic shoes, similar to women's running shoes. Personality At different times and situations on Earth, Acena presents herself dressed differently, and using different names. Acena ( or Isuna ) is apparently her actual alien name that she applies to herself and uses daily. When she is on the show and concert circuit, she dresses as a typical Lolita Rock Star and Singing Idol, and uses the name Anko Īsuna, or Anko. When she is in command of the Elemelians, or aboard the Headquarters Spaceship, she dresses as a battle maiden adorned in Tail Gear, and uses the name Dark Grasper. And because she commands the Black Tail Gear, she is also can lay claim to the name TailBlack. All of these characters are just various presentations of one girl---the alien girl who wears the black glasses, Acena ! Left to herself, Acena is actually a very lonely and shy girl. However, she is totally and completely dedicated to her personal ideals and principals. But sometimes the way that she goes about fulfilling her goals leaves much to be desired. For some unknown or unknowable reason, she seems to have set many of her vital life lessons aside, so as to become associated with the Elemelians and their organization Ultimegil, beings who do not seem to be the kind of alien life forms that would engender trust or loyalty from anyone. Acena has good organizational skills, as she is able to manage and direct her time, priories, and her many lives through the characters that she presents to others. But a further social complication is that she is somewhat unfamiliar with human customs and habits, therefore, she many times will make social blunders that do not work out to her advantage. This leads to Acena spending a great deal of time by herself, or just watching others as they go through their daily activities and situations. Acena seem to be infatuated with the interplay of human love that can occur between two lovers. Eros Love always seems to be on her mind, especially after she kisses TailRed for the first time ( See Episode 9 ). When she needs advice, she consults with a personal valet robot who she calls Megane ( Japanese for 'glasses' ).